Bon Appetit i takie tam...
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 5 Heidi: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie nie z tego świata, uczestnicy wzięli udział w bitwie, w której strzelali do siebie ektoplazmą lub czymś podobnym. Z dużą przewagą zwyciężyli Pogromcy Duchów. Natomiast nieco wcześniej Dean tak jakby zmusił Simona do sojuszu, a Bianca zaczęła udawać miłą do Moniki tylko po to, żeby potem to wykorzystać i ją wyeliminować. Oprócz tego na ceremonii nie wyleciał nikt z Poszukiwaczy UFO, ponieważ w trakcie zadania Aisha gdzieś uciekła i nam zaginęła, więc uznajmy że to ona odpadła z gry. Czy ją odnajdziemy? I kto tym razem polegnie? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Pokój Poszukiwaczy UFO left|125px ''Tym razem cała drużyna spędzała czas w pokoju. Samantha jak zwykle przyglądała się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Szkoda, że nikt z nas nie odpadł. Zawsze to byłaby jeszcze jedna osoba mniej do pokonania. Poza tym to była też szansa na pozbycie się tej wkurzającej Niny, jeśli właśnie tak się ona nazywa… ''Nina i Dustin próbowali zagadać do znudzonego Harry’ego. 'Dustin: '''Serio nie chodzisz na żadne imprezy? '''Harry: '''Nie… '''Nina: '''To co ty robisz w życiu? '''Harry: '''No na przykład siedzę i słucham takich idiotów jak wy… '''Dustin i Nina: '''Co? '''Harry: '''Nie dotarło? Mam was gdzieś, więc odwalcie się ode mnie… Chyba że na to też jesteście zbyt tępi. ''Shane siedzący tuż obok zaczął się cicho śmiać. Natomiast Bella, Laura i nawet Samantha z lekkim zaciekawieniem zaczęły się trochę przysłuchiwać tej rozmowie. 'Nina: '''Tak cię to śmieszy? '''Shane: '''Może… W każdym razie nie sądziłem, że nasz nie odzywający się kolega potrafi być wredny. '''Harry: '''To najwidoczniej też nie należysz do tych mądrzejszych… ''Nagle Shane spoważniał. 'Shane: '''Nie wiem co ci się stało, że nagle postanowiłeś wszystkich obrażać, ale skoro już to robisz to sam nie jesteś zbyt inteligentny. No chyba że nie zależy ci na dalszym pobycie tutaj. '''Harry: '''Szczerze, to trochę tak i trochę nie. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zaczynam się tu z wami męczyć. Myślałem że jakoś wytrzymam do rozwiązania tych niepotrzebnych drużyn, ale chyba się myliłem. Zawsze byłem indywidualistą i tak już pozostanie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Harry: 'A skoro już zapewne zamierzają mnie wywalić, to po co mam ukrywać to, co o nich myślę? A już tym bardziej po co mam ciągle siedzieć cicho? ''Wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. 'Nina: '''Dziwak. '''Dustin: '''Po co w ogóle się tu zgłaszał? '''Shane: '''Cóż, najwidoczniej przeliczył się sądząc, że da radę wytrzymać jakiś czas z takimi „idiotami” w drużynie by potem samemu wszystkim dokopać. Ciekawe. '''Samantha: '''W sumie ten chłopak dobrze gada. Przynajmniej powiedział prawdę krytykując was. '''Shane: '''Uważaj, bo tobie zaraz też wygarnie jakąś prawdę… Chyba że ja będę z tym pierwszy. '''Samantha: '''No niby co mi takiego powiesz? '''Shane: '''Ano to, że prędzej bym zagłosował na taką księżniczkę jaką ty jesteś niż na kolesia, który nagle ujawnił swój gorszy charakter. '''Samantha: '''Myślisz, że się ciebie boję? Sam powinieneś zagłosować na siebie, bo czasem nie można już znieść tych twoich narzekań. Zachowujesz się jak jakaś nadęta diva. ''Tym razem Nina zaczęła się śmiać. Shane natomiast wyglądał na zaskoczonego jej stwierdzeniem. 'Nina: '''Czyli tak jak ty? '''Samantha: '''A ty się nie wtrącaj! W ogóle wy wszyscy mnie tutaj wkurzacie i mam was już dosyć! ''Ze złością weszła do łazienki zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. 'Dustin: '''Czy to jest jakiś dzień wzajemnej nienawiści w drużynach? '''Shane: '''Być może… (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Czy ona na serio nazwała mnie „divą”? Haha, niezły żart. W sumie ona powinna być tutaj ostatnią osobą, która użyłaby tego słowa, by kogoś określić… Pokój Pogromców Duchów left|125px ''George i Fiona rozmawiali na temat Aishy, natomiast Simon i Monica zajmowali się własnymi sprawami. 'George: '''Jak myślisz, ona do nas wróci? '''Fiona: '''Chyba tak… '''George: '''Chyba? '''Fiona: '''No, nie jestem medium, chociaż chciałabym być. :D A może jednak jestem, tylko o tym nie wiem? Tak czy siak, myślę, że jeszcze spotkamy naszą Aishę. ^^ ''W tym momencie obok Fiony pojawił się Behemot. 'Fiona: '''O, właśnie o tobie pomyślałam. ^^ ''Zaczęła go głaskać po grzbiecie. Jednocześnie zaczęła się nieco dziwnie śmiać. 'George: '''Eee, wszystko w porządku? ''Nagle przestała i spojrzała się na niego. 'Fiona: '''No tak, a co? '''George: '''To z czego się śmiałaś? '''Fiona: '''Co? Nie śmiałam się przecież. ''Przez kilka sekund panowała cisza. 'George: '''Okej, nieważne… Korytarz ''Bianca szła korytarzem, gdy nagle zatrzymał ją Dean. 'Bianca: '''Czego chcesz? '''Dean: '''Nie wiem jeszcze jaką masz strategię, ale na pewno wiem, że ciągle coś knujesz. Lepiej uważaj, bo ze mną nie będziesz miała tak łatwo jak może ci się wydawać. '''Bianca: '''Cóż, muszę przyznać, że tak jak ja należysz do tych mocniejszych graczy, ale i tak nie będziesz dla mnie żadną większą przeszkodą w drodze do zwycięstwa. '''Dean: '''Myśl sobie co chcesz, ale to ja z tobą wygram, a nie ty ze mną. '''Bianca: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy... Powiem ci tylko tyle, że nawet nie możesz się spodziewać, jakie ja mam asy w rękawie. '''Dean: '''Ja również mogę cię czymś zaskoczyć prędzej czy później... ''Wymienili się nieufnymi spojrzeniami i po chwili odeszli w przeciwne strony. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Czy powinnam się go obawiać? Nie wiem. Ale nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybym to z nim musiała zmierzyć się w finale. Dlatego trzeba będzie wymyśleć coś, żeby go wyeliminować. Ale to w swoim czasie... (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Nie wiem czemu, ale ona mnie trochę intryguje... Mimo tego że jej nie lubię. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znajdę dobry sposób na wyrzucenie jej stąd. Na zewnątrz ''Bianca wyszła tylnymi drzwiami na dwór, gdzie czekała już na nią Ashley. 'Ashley: '''Chyba się lekko spóźniłaś… '''Bianca: '''To przez tego kolesia z mojej drużyny, który myśli, że jest najlepszy i w ogóle… '''Ashley: '''Ta, coś o tym wiem… '''Bianca: '''Więc dowiedziałaś się czegoś ciekawego o zadaniu? '''Ashley: '''Nie chcieli mi powiedzieć zbyt dużo, ale za to wiem, że między innymi ja i Lucas będziemy was oceniać. Więc teraz wybór należy do ciebie: chcesz to wygrać czy może jednak wolisz przegrać i pozbyć się kogoś? '''Bianca: '''W sumie… Mogę z tym jeszcze poczekać. Lepiej będzie jeśli tamci znowu przegrają. Ostatnio i tak nikogo nie stracili. '''Ashley: '''Okej, w takim razie postaram się, żebyście zwyciężyli. ''Nagle obok nich wyskoczyła Sophie. Obydwie dziewczyny lekko się przestraszyły. 'Sophie: '''Hejo, co porabiacie? '''Ashley: '''Eee… Stoję. '''Bianca: '''A ja stąd idę. ''Weszła z powrotem do środka. Prawie od razu Ashley również gdzieś odeszła. 'Sophie: '''Jakieś takie niekoleżeńskie te dziewczyny… Zadanie ''Uczestnicy zebrali się na dworze, gdzie był rozstawiony duży namiot. Wewnątrz była kuchnia podzielona na dwie części oraz podłużny stół z czterema krzesłami. 'Heidi: '''Jeśli jeszcze się nie domyślacie, dzisiaj pobawicie się trochę w kucharzy. Tym razem zasady waszego pierwszego w tym dniu zadania wyjaśni nasza kucharka Isabel. '''Isabel: '''Jestem taka podekscytowana! <3 Otóż moje kochane dzieciaczki, za moment przygotujecie trzydaniowy posiłek: przystawkę, danie główne oraz deser. Przystawkę oraz deser zrobicie według własnego pomysłu, natomiast danie główne przyrządzicie w oparciu o mój cudowny przepis. <3 Oprócz tego dostaniecie pomocników, czyli naszych dzisiejszych gości specjalnych. Tak więc przywitajcie najzdolniejszych kucharzy wśród wszystkich wcześniejszych uczestników tego programu: DJ’a oraz Jacoba! ''DJ oraz Jacob wyłonili się z namiotu i stanęli przed uczestnikami. Zdziwiona Ashley spojrzała się na Jacoba. 'Ashley: ' To on potrafi gotować? I że niby jest jednym z najlepszych? 'Jacob: '''Cóż, nie wiecie o mnie zbyt wiele. Tym bardziej, że przez kogoś dosyć szybko odpadłem z gry… ''Spojrzał się z niewielką wrogością na Ashley, która postanowiła to zignorować. 'Isabel: '''Jacob będzie pomagał Poszukiwaczom UFO, natomiast DJ – Pogromcom Duchów. Oboje już wiedzą, co trzeba przygotować na danie główne i mają już przepisy. Zatem do dzieła misiaczki! ^^ Macie półtora godziny! ''Wszyscy weszli do namiotu. Poszukiwacze UFO skierowali się do zielonej kuchni, natomiast Pogromcy Duchów do niebieskiej. Pogromcy Duchów left|125px 'Monica: '''Więc co takiego musimy zrobić? '''DJ: '''Jako danie główne musicie przyrządzić… indyka wypchanego przeróżnymi warzywami. '''Simon: '''A ty wiesz jak go zrobić? '''DJ: '''Na wasze szczęście tak. ^^ Ale żeby wyrobić się ze wszystkim, czyli także z przystawką i deserem, nikt nie może się obijać. ''Spojrzał się po kolei na każdego. 'Dean: '''Ja mimo wszystko nie pomogę, bo nigdy nie miałem nic wspólnego z gotowaniem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'I nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. No chyba że chcą dostać jakieś marne kanapki. '''DJ: '''Nie szkodzi, nie trzeba mieć żadnych zdolności, żeby chociaż trochę pomóc. '''Dean: '''To super… '''DJ: '''Więc niech połowa z was zajmie się indykiem, a druga połowa przystawką oraz deserem. Przynajmniej na razie. Ja będę was pilnować i doradzać co powinniście zrobić. ''Monica, Bianca i Fiona zajęły się daniem głównym, natomiast Dean, Simon i George zaczęli myśleć nad przystawką oraz deserem. 'Simon: '''Macie jakieś pomysły? '''Dean: '''Nie. '''George: '''Co to w ogóle jest przystawka? ''Simon spojrzał się na nich z lekkim zażenowaniem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Simon: '''Coś czuję, że to nie będzie łatwe zadanie… ''Podszedł do nich DJ. 'DJ: '''Przystawkę podajemy przed daniem głównym. To nie powinno być nic wielkiego. Możecie na przykład zrobić takie małe kanapeczki. ^^ '''Dean: '''Serio? Eh, nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale mogę się tym zająć…. '''DJ: '''Znakomicie! Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to zacznij sam, a oni zaczną przygotowywać deser. '''George: '''O, może zrobimy jakieś małe ciasto? :D '''DJ: '''Jak najbardziej! Myślę, że mamy wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby się upiekło. Tak więc nie ma na co czekać! ''Po chwili wszyscy uczestnicy zajęli się już swoimi zadaniami. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px Jacob nieco niepewnie patrzył na członków drużyny. 'Shane: '''No, pomocniku, mów co mamy robić. '''Jacob: '''Cóż, daniem głównym ma być indyk wypchany warzywami. Myślę, że powinno się nim zająć czworo z was. Natomiast reszta przygotuje przystawkę i deser. '''Dustin: '''Dobra, macie jakieś propozycje? '''Laura: '''Może na przystawkę zrobimy jakąś sałatkę? '''Nina: '''Jasne, to będzie łatwe, więc ja to mogę zrobić. :D '''Dustin: '''Razem ze mną. :P '''Samantha: '''Ja mogę zrobić na deser pudding, mimo że nie chce mi się…. No ale lepsze to niż indyk. '''Bella: '''Okej, więc reszta zajmuje się daniem głównym. ''Chwilę później wszyscy już zajmowali się swoimi daniami. Dustin i Nina kroili warzywa do sałatki. 'Nina: '''Później zrobimy im świetny sos. Oczywiście z dodatkiem niezbędnego alkoholu. ^^ '''Dustin: '''Na pewno im się spodoba. :D '''Nina: '''No, nie ma innej opcji. :D ''Bella, Laura, Shane i Harry przygotowywali indyka. Towarzyszył im Jacob. 'Shane: '''Jeśli wypchamy go warzywami, to nie będzie już tego za dużo jeśli damy im też sałatkę? '''Harry: '''Pewnie nawet nie zwrócą na to uwagi. Poza tym tamta dwójka się załamie, jeśli będą musieli zrobić coś trudniejszego… '''Shane: '''Heh, w sumie racja. ''Bella przez krótką chwilę patrzyła na Harry’ego i na Jacoba, która akurat stał obok niego. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: '''Jeszcze wczoraj mogłabym powiedzieć, że Harry i Jacob są niemal identyczni. Ale Harry mimo wszystko tylko udawał takiego cichego ukrywając swój gorszy charakter… Pogromcy Duchów ''Simon i George przygotowywali ciasto. George zaczął bawić się trochę mąką, przez co wokół nich było już dosyć biało. 'Simon: '''Czy możesz w końcu przestać? ''George sypnął trochę mąki na twarz Simona. 'Simon: '''Serio… Chyba nie chcesz przegrać i odpaść? '''George: '''No skoro tak bardzo ci zależy… ''Odłożył mąkę. 'Simon: '''Dzięki. '''George: '''Więc co teraz musimy zrobić? '''Simon: '''Przygotuj może polewę czekoladową. To chyba nie jest dla ciebie zbyt trudne? '''George: '''Ooo, czekolada! <3 ''Od razu wziął się do robienia polewy. (pokój zwierzeń)'Simon: '''Mam nadzieję, że George chociaż trochę wie co robi. Będzie dobrze jeśli nie spowoduje pożaru… ''Gdy Simon włożył ciasto do piekarnika, Dean złapał go za ramię i pociągnął do siebie. 'Dean: '''Widzę, że swoją robotę częściowo odwaliłeś, więc rób teraz te kanapki. ''Simon spojrzał na porozwalane składniki i jedną kanapkę, czyli to, co przygotował do tej pory Dean. 'Simon: '''Nic więcej nie zrobiłeś? Sam powiedziałeś, że się tym zajmiesz... Zresztą to nie jest nic wielkiego do przygotowania. '''Dean: '''Dlatego nie powinieneś mieć problemu ze zrobieniem tego teraz. '''Simon: '''Ale… '''Dean: '''Zapomniałeś, co ustaliliśmy ostatnio? ''Simon tylko westchnął i zaczął robić kanapki spoglądając co chwilę na piekarnik i George’a. Poszukiwacze UFO Bella i Laura wypychały indyka warzywami, podczas gdy Shane i Harry tylko się przyglądali. 'Harry: '''Na razie nie wygląda to zachęcająco… '''Bella: '''Więc może sam chcesz się tym zająć? '''Harry: '''Nie. ''Nieco zdenerwowana Bella spojrzała się na Shane’a. 'Bella: '''Nagle zrobiliście się jacyś tacy… podobni do siebie. ''Harry parsknął śmiechem. 'Harry: '''Ta, jasne… '''Shane: '''Czyżbyś się po raz pierwszy tutaj zaśmiał? '''Harry: '''I tak już długo wytrzymałem słuchając ciągle tych waszych głupot. Chociaż za to porównanie powinienem już się chyba obrazić. '''Shane: '''Sugerujesz coś? '''Harry: '''Tak, sugeruję, że ani trochę nie przypominam kogoś takiego jak ty. '''Shane: '''Grabisz sobie… ''Harry wzruszył ramionami. 'Laura: '''Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz? Już na serio nie zależy ci na tej grze? '''Harry: '''A czy ja zawalam zadania? Nie. Ja tylko zacząłem mówić to, co myślę. I najwidoczniej powinienem tak robić od początku. A jak wy na to zareagujecie już akurat mnie nie obchodzi. (pokój zwierzeń)'Harry: 'Nawet jeśli mam przez to odpaść. Udawanie cichego było jakąś tam moją strategią, ale jednak przyznaję, że nie do końca mi się to udało… (pokój zwierzeń)'Laura: 'A już sądziłam, że mamy szansę nawet się zaprzyjaźnić. Najwidoczniej myliłam się… ''Samantha robiąca samotnie deser przyglądała się trochę tej dyskusji. Zaczęła mówić dosyć cicho pod nosem. 'Samantha: '''Masakra, z kim ja muszę być w drużynie… (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: 'Jeśli przegramy, to na pewno nie przeze mnie. Tamci na pewno zepsują tego indyka, a sałatka… nawet jeśli jakoś im wyjdzie, to takie coś nie może być lepsze od mojego deseru! Pogromcy Duchów ''Bianca, Fiona i Monica właśnie kończyły wypychać indyka. 'Monica: '''Teraz trzeba go szybko wsadzić do piekarnika, bo możemy nie zdążyć… '''Bianca: '''Spokojnie, nawet jeśli się nie dopiecze, to i tak poradzimy sobie lepiej od tamtych. ''Monica włożyła indyka do piekarnika. 'Monica: '''Mimo wszystko warto się postarać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Monica: 'Czasem mam wrażenie, że Bianca jest aż zbyt pewna siebie… '''Fiona: '''Szkoda mi trochę tego indyka… Ale z drugiej strony dobrze, że nie robimy pieczonego kota. ^^ ''Monica i Bianca spojrzały się na nią zdziwione tym, co powiedziała. 'Monica: '''Taa… ''W tym samym czasie Simon nadal robił kanapki zamiast pilnującego go Deana. 'Dean: '''Widzisz jak dobrze ci idzie? Już zaraz skończysz. '''Simon: '''Mimo wszystko nadal nie wiem dlaczego ty się tym nie zajmiesz, skoro się na to zgodziłeś… '''Dean: '''Bo wiedziałem, że ty mi w tym „pomożesz”. ''Uśmiechnął się do niego nieco złośliwie. W tle można było zobaczyć, że przez chwilę obserwowała ich Bianca. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Czyżby Dean miał sojusz z Simonem? Jeśli tak, to już ja zadbam o to, aby ich współpraca szybko się zakończyła… Ale najpierw muszę ich jeszcze trochę poobserwować i upewnić się, czy mam rację. ''George pilnował ciasta w piekarniku, gdy dołączyła do niego Fiona. 'Fiona: '''Wygląda… smacznie. ^^ '''George: '''Wiem! :D Większość roboty odwalił Simon, bo ja bym pewnie coś zepsuł. :P Teraz już tylko czekam aż się upiecze, tylko że nie wiem kiedy to będzie… Chyba jak zacznie się dymić, co nie? '''Fiona: '''Pewnie tak. ^^ '''George: '''W takim razie czekamy. ^^ ''I tak oboje siedzieli przed piekarnikiem wpatrując się w ciasto. Poszukiwacze UFO Dustin i Nina już prawie skończyli swoją sałatkę. 'Dustin: '''Teraz jeszcze wlejmy do tego nasz świetny alkoholowy sos! ''Nina zaczęła wlewać sos do sałatki, a Dustin w międzyczasie ją mieszał. 'Nina: 'Żeby tylko się tym nie upili… 'Dustin: '''Spoko, dadzą radę. :D ''Gdy skończyli, Nina wypiła resztę sosu. 'Nina: '''No w sumie wcale nie jest taki mocny. :P ''W tym samym momencie podeszła do nich Isabel. 'Isabel: '''Mam nadzieję, że skończyliście, bo już czas na ocenę przystawek! Przygotujcie cztery porcje i zanieście je do naszego stołu jurorskiego. ''Wskazała na duży stół stojący przed obiema kuchniami. Ocena (cz. 1) Przy stole siedzieli kolejno: Lucas, Ashley, Heidi i Isabel. '' '''Isabel: '''Już nie mogę się doczekać! <3 ''Dustin podał im sałatkę, natomiast Dean kanapki. Jurorzy zaczęli próbować obydwa dania. 'Isabel: '''Ojej… Nie wiem co jest lepsze. :< '''Ashley: '''Według mnie ta sałatka jest jakaś… dziwna. Głosuję na Pogromców Duchów. '''Lucas: '''Tak, zgadzam się… Kanapki bardziej mi smakują. '''Heidi: '''Więc mamy dwa głosy na Pogromców. Kanapki są dobre, ale ja zawsze wolałam sałatki. Tym razem też. '''Isabel: '''Cóż… w takim razie mamy remis. Ta sałatka ma w sobie coś dobrego. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Pewnie miała na myśli nasz alkoholowy sos. <3 '''Heidi: '''Okej. Za moment poprosimy dania główne. Mam nadzieję, że nie zatrujemy się tym wszystkim… Pogromcy Duchów ''Monica wyciągnęła indyka z piekarnika, który wyglądał na lekko przypalonego. 'Monica: '''Jakim cudem zdążył się aż za dobrze upiec? '''Bianca: '''Nie wiem, może mieliśmy więcej czasu niż nam się wydawało… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Albo „ktoś” podkręcił temperaturę w piekarniku, gdy nikt nie patrzył… Oczywiście nie chcę teraz przegrać, ale w końcu planuję pozbyć się Moniki, a im więcej błędów będzie popełniać, tym łatwiej będzie ją później wyrzucić. '''Monica: '''Wybaczcie, mam nadzieję, że nie zwrócą szczególnej uwagi na to, że go trochę przypaliłyśmy… '''Bianca: '''Poprawka: że to ty go trochę przypaliłaś. Mówiłam żeby się nie śpieszyć. '''Monica: '''No tak, tak… ''W międzyczasie Simon wyciągnął z piekarnika ciasto. George i Fiona nadal się przyglądali jak się piecze. 'George: '''Czekaj! Przecież nie zaczął się dymić… '''Simon: '''Chyba nie myśleliście, że ciasto jest gotowe, gdy zaczyna lecieć dym? '''George: '''A tak nie jest? '''Simon: '''Oczywiście, że nie… ''Położył ciasto na blacie. 'Simon: '''Jak na nasze, a szczególnie twoje zdolności, wyszło nam chyba całkiem nieźle. Poszukiwacze UFO ''Bella i Laura były w trakcie krojenia indyka i rozkładania go na cztery porcje. 'Harry: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie zawaliłyście tego zadania. W sumie nie wygląda to tak źle, jakby mogłoby się wcześniej wydawać. ''Bella posłała mu nieco groźne spojrzenie, ale zanim zdążyła cos powiedzieć, odezwał się Shane. 'Shane: '''Czy możesz się w końcu zamknąć? Nie dość, że sam prawie nic nie zrobiłeś, to jeszcze ciągle krytykujesz… '''Harry: '''Ja wam tylko doradzam. Najwidoczniej nie można się tu w ogóle odezwać… '''Shane: '''Tak, w twoim przypadku lepiej było, gdy siedziałeś cicho. ''W tym samym czasie Samantha skończyła swój pudding i rozdzieliła go już na cztery porcje. 'Samantha: '''Gotowe! Nic nie wygra z moim wspaniałym deserem. <3 ''Obok niej pojawiła się Isabel. 'Isabel: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy czy masz rację, ale najpierw czas ocenić dania główne! '''Samantha: '''Pff, oczywiście że mam rację… Ocena (cz. 2) ''Danie główne, czyli nadziewanego indyka, podali jurorom Bianca z drużyny Duchów oraz Bella z drużyny UFO. 'Isabel: '''Wygląda całkiem dobrze. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)'Isabel: 'Tak właściwie sama bym lepiej tego nie zrobiła, ale lepiej im tego nie mówić… ''Jurorzy spróbowali obydwóch wersji indyka. 'Heidi: '''Hmm… Ten jest trochę przypalony. '''Bianca: '''To nie moja wina… '''Heidi: '''Teraz to jest mało istotne. Wolę tego drugiego indyka. '''Lucas: '''Pomijając tę lekką spaleniznę powiedziałbym, że indyk Duchów był jednak trochę lepszy. '''Ashley: '''Ta.. ja też tak uważam. '''Isabel: '''Więc chyba znowu będziemy mieli remis… Mimo że lubię zjeść sobie czasem zwęglone dania, to jednak indyczek Poszukiwaczy UFO został według mnie nieco staranniej przygotowany. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Cóż… W takim razie czas na desery, które mogą zdecydować o wygranej. ''Po chwili jurorzy dostali od Samanthy pudding, natomiast od Simona ciasto. Nieco dalej, naprzeciwko stołu, stali już wszyscy uczestnicy oraz pomocnicy i czekali na wynik. Po spróbowaniu deserów jurorzy zaczęli dyskutować ze sobą na osobności, a gdy skończyli, wrócili do uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Trochę podyskutowaliśmy i… nie mamy zwycięzcy. Nadal remis, co jest aż dziwne. ''Zawodnicy spojrzeli się na nich z mniejszym lub większym zdenerwowaniem. '''Heidi: Ale możecie być spokojni. Postanowiliśmy, że… Nagle znikąd pojawiła się Sophie. Sophie: ...ja zostanę piątym jurorem? <3 Heidi: Em, nie. Odepchnęła ją. Heidi: Drugie, o wiele krótsze zadanie zadecyduje o tym, która drużyna zwycięży. Będzie to pojedynek w... piciu obrzydliwego drinka przygotowanego przez Isabel. Nina: Czy ktoś powiedział „drink”? <3 Heidi: Tak, dobrze słyszałaś. Zapraszam po jednej osobie z drużyny do naszego stołu. Nina: W takim razie ja chcę! Harry: Tylko tego nie zawal... Cała drużyna spojrzała się na niego złowrogo. Harry: '''Co? Ja tylko ją ostrzegam. '''Shane: '''My ciebie też… '''Heidi: Cicho tam, nie mamy czasu na dodatkowe kłótnie. A z drugiej drużyny kto jest chętny? Przez moment nikt się nie odzywał. W pewnym momencie Ashley spojrzała znacząco na Biankę. Bianca: Eh, to może ja? Heidi: Świetnie! Podejdźcie tu obydwie. Nina i Bianca podeszły do stołu. Isabel przyniosła dwa duże kufle z niezbyt apetycznie wyglądającą mazią. Ashley w międzyczasie na chwilę stanęła obok Bianki i tak żeby nikt nie widział zaczęła mówić do niej szeptem. Ashley: Przygotowywali już to wcześniej, więc zdążyłam poprawić trochę smak twojego „drinka”. Powinnaś dać radę. 'Bianca: '''Dzięki… ''Bianca i Nina podniosły kufle. 'Nina: '''Ale to śmierdzi… '''Isabel: 'Życzę wam smacznego. ^^ 'Heidi: '''Gotowe? Start! ''Po chwili zawahania obydwie zaczęły pić. Początkowo to Ninie szło lepiej niż Biance. Drużyny zaczęły im kibicować. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Nie wiem jak bardzo Ashley to poprawiła, ale i tak nadal nie smakowało to najlepiej… (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Nie dość że paskudny, to jeszcze chyba nawet nie był prawdziwy drink… ''Nina po wypiciu połowy musiała zrobić sobie przerwę i zaczęła powstrzymywać wymioty. W tym czasie Bianca ją dogoniła. Nina widząc, że straciła przewagę westchnęła i zaczęła z trudem pić dalej. Obydwie dziewczyny miały coraz większe trudności. Po chwili Bianca skończyła, a kilka sekund później Nina. Drużyna Duchów zaczęła się cieszyć. 'Heidi: '''Bianca skończyła pierwsza, a to oznacza, że zwyciężają Pogromcy Duchów! ''Nieco wkurzona Nina rzuciła kufel na podłogę, a następnie zwymiotowała. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''No, nawet dobrze się stało. Wygraliśmy w sumie tylko dzięki mnie, więc teraz będą wiedzieli, że nie warto na mnie głosować, bo jestem przydatna w drużynie. ''Heidi pstryknęła palcami i przybiegło kilku stażystów ze sprzętem do sprzątania. 'Heidi: '''Spodziewaliśmy się tego, więc byliśmy przygotowani na ewentualne sprzątanie. Tak więc niedługo znowu spotykam się na ceremonii z Poszukiwaczami UFO. Tym razem nie ominie was eliminacja. Ceremonia ''Poszukiwacze UFO zebrali się na ławkach, podczas gdy Heidi czekając stała na podeście. 'Heidi: '''No frajerzy, to już wasza trzecia ceremonia, ale mimo wszystko stracicie dopiero drugą osobę. Ciekawe kto to będzie? ''Spojrzała się po wszystkich. 'Heidi: '''Nie przedłużając już, idźcie zagłosować. ''W tym momencie na ekranie pojawiły się króciutkie urywki z głosowania uczestników. Można było zobaczyć Bellę przekreślającą zdjęcie Harry’ego, Ninę głosującą na Samanthę oraz Shane’a zastanawiającego się między Harrym a Samanthą. 'Heidi: '''Okej, wyniki są dosyć ciekawe, bo nie byliście zbyt jednogłośni. Ale tak czy inaczej breloczki wędrują na pewno do Laury oraz Belli! ''Rzuciła im breloczki. 'Heidi: '''Bezpieczni są również Dustin i Shane. ''Im również rzuciła symbole bezpieczeństwa. 'Heidi: '''Zostali nam Harry, Nina oraz Samantha. Ostatnią niezagrożoną osobą jest Nina! ''Zadowolona Nina złapała swój breloczek. 'Heidi: '''Harry, drużynie chyba nie spodobał się twój nowy charakterek. '''Harry: '''Najwidoczniej nie potrafią pogodzić się z niektórymi prawdami… '''Heidi: '''Samantha, ty natomiast już od początku ich denerwujesz. '''Samantha: '''Pff, zazdroszczą mi… '''Heidi: '''Tak, tak. A w programie zostaje… … … ... ... '''Heidi: '''Samantha! '''Samantha: '''Tak! ''Złapała breloczek. 'Harry: '''Co? '''Heidi: '''Harry, czas się pożegnać! ''Nad Harrym pojawił się statek kosmiczny, który zaczął wciągać go na górę. 'Harry: '''Mam was gdzieś, wy wszyscy jesteście żałośni! ''Kilka sekund po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego słowa zniknął w statku i odleciał razem z nim. '''Heidi: '''No i pozbyliśmy się kolejnej osoby. Kto będzie następny? Czy Poszukiwaczom UFO uda się zwyciężyć więcej niż jeden raz, czy jednak Pogromcy Duchów będą mieli nad nimi coraz większą przewagę? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata